


Appearances Can Be Deceiving

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Electra [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ElectraElectra's back for revenge and using the help of Astra, a priestess and warrior of Ares. For what?......To become a GOD!





	Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Nope. I don't. Other people do. So don't sue me. Please. I don't have any money and it would hurt my feelings:)
> 
> Sex: I don't write that kind of stuff.
> 
> Violence: Oh yes! I love to write action. Makes everything so interesting:)
> 
> Other Warnings: Bad words in some people's opinions. 
> 
> Dedications: To Wind and Astra

The sun rose above the Greek wineries and villages, forcing the cresent moon to subside to the debts of nothingness. The forest came alive with the chirping of birds and the rustle of small animals. In the heart of the forest, a flowing river snaked its way around trees and hills, to gradually plummet into a glistening waterfall. The small, silver fish swam through the the water without care untill someone splashed into the once peaceful waters. The diver emerges with a single fish clutched in her thin hands. "Got one," she says as she stares up at her companion.   
  
"Very good, Xena," Gabrielle says with a grin. "Now catch a few more and then lets go. We can't leave Ares and Eve alone too long! They might kill each other...or something."   
  
"Eve wouldn't kill Ares no matter how much she hates him," Xena replies as she dives under to retrieve another fish. She emerges successfully.   
  
"I'm not sure about that.I mean I know she was brought into the way of love and everything, and Ares did save her...us, but I just don't know."   
  
"Don't worry about them. Ares wouldn't do anything to her. I hate to say it, but I almost trust him." Xena replies. Gabbrielle looks on surprised. "Almost," Xena repeats. Gabbrielle shakes her head and then turns around staring in the direction of the campsite. 

* * *

  
Deeper into the forest a small camp is set up. Eve wonders around collecting firewood, while Ares attempts to start a fire from brush and twigs. "DAMN!" Ares shouts, with an angry snarl.   
  
"What happened?" Eve asks.   
  
"I can't get a fire started!....Not that I haven't done it before but....." Ares is cut off.   
  
"BUT....you had your powers then. Right?" Eve questions. An annoyed look crosses Ares' face.   
  
"RIGHT!!" Ares replies as he stands and starts to walk off into the woods.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"For a walk!" Ares replies as he storms out of sight.   
  
A few minuts later Xena and Gabrielle return carrying four large fish. "Where's Ares?" Xena questions her blue eyed daughter.   
  
"We had a little argument, and he stormed off," Eve replies.   
  
"Which direction?" Xena questions. Eve points in the direction Ares left and Xena nods. "OK, listen. You two stay here. I'll be back soon." With that Xena leaves the campsite. 

* * *

  
A large rat scurries across the marble floor of a bloodstained temple. A tall warrior stands in the center of the huge room, faceing a bronze throne. She looks at the rat, and without further thought, rams the tip of her sword through its back. "I hate rodents," she states. She turns back to the throne. "Oh Ares, you could have had so much better. Such a pity you had to waste your life on her. No matter, I always have a second plan on the back burner." The chestnut haired woman lets out an evil laugh and turns to leave. She looks up and sees a sign hanging above the doorway. "Hmmmm....leave a donation on your way out. Well, you can't say I didn't." She walks out closing the door behind her. There hanging on the door is Ares' head priest. He pulls the dagger from his chest and falls to the ground. As he lays there dieing, he manages in his last short breaths to say one word, "Electra." 

* * *

  
Xena forces her way through the forest, and finnaly finds Ares sitting on a huge, gray rock. She walks over and sits down next to him. Neither speak for a few minuts, until Ares breaks the silence. "You still hate me. Don't you?" Xena turns to ares not quite knowing what to say.   
  
She stares at him a bit longer and then lets out one, short response, "I don't know." Ares nods his head in acceptance, and then stares at the tree in front of him.   
  
"You know I was around when this forest was nothing. It was only grass, flowers, and a few shrubs. I was young then. a small boy," Ares stares as Xena looks around, taking in the scenery.   
  
"It must have been great being that young. You probably didn't have any responsibilities....I didn't at that age."   
  
"But you were mortal. I had to be a god of war. I couldn't have fun like the other gods and goddesses," Ares replies, as he sees Xena's eyes light up with concern.   
  
"What does that mean? Ares....how did you turn out like you are now?" Xena questions. Ares stares into her piercing blue eyes, and then quickly turns his head.   
  
"Like I said, I was ment to be a god of war.....I was always told I did nothing but cause pain. That no one loved me and I would never be loved. I wasn't supost to love. Dad, would never let me do anything the other gods did. I was only able to brush up on millitary tactics and learn how to kill. I was always alone.....until you came. Then I thought I finally had someone that understood me. I guess no one will. Maybe I should be alone forever." Ares stares down at the ground. Xena tries to think of something to say, but can't. She slowly reaches down and takes his hand in hers. Just when she is about to speek, Gabrielle's voice rings out above the trees.   
  
"Xena?! Ares?! Are you two all right?!"   
  
"We're fine! hold on!.....We'll be right there!" Xena replies. "We better go," she tells Ares. Ares stands, helping her to her feet. They walk back to camp without saying another word. 

* * *

  
Electra rides down a narrow dirt road, on her war horse. She continues untill she reaches a tall, magnificently structured building. A sign mounted on a post reads "Fortress of Ares. All worshipers of the God of War welcome. All others, enter at own risk" She opens the door and is greeted by gasps. There in the room, Electra finds Ares' favorite followers and priestesses. She looks straight at her friend Ceirdwyn. "Long time, no see," She comments. Ceirdwyn just stares.   
  
"We thought you were dead," Ceirdwyn finally manages to say. She like Phoenix had seen Electra go through the wall. It looked like it had crushed her.   
  
"Well, as you all can see....I'm not. As a matter of fact, I'm better than ever." Ceirdwyn backs away, contemplating the situation. Phoenix stares at the former Amazon with a hard expression.   
  
"We saw you go through the wall," Phoenix states with a sideways glance to Ceirdwyn. "How did you survive the impact?"   
  
"Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix! When will you learn?! Appearences can and will be deceiving. Sure you and the others saw me go through the brick wall, but only after one of your stray bolts of fire shattered the foundation. One flick of the rist, and it would have fallen like a house of cards."   
  
"That's how you did it!!" Ceirdwyn replies with a grin. "You probably didn't even get one scratch!"   
  
"How can we all help?" A new voice rings out through the room. Electra turns only to come face to face with WindSinger herself.   
  
"WindSinger, Its been a long time since I've seen you," Electra replied as she faces the woman.   
  
"Yes, wasn't the last time that little sword fight we had outside the fortress?" WindSinger questions with a grin.   
  
"Of course! Remember? Ares broke us up because he said we were getting out of hand."   
  
"Only because you almost took my head off," Windsinger replies.   
  
"Well, it was just a joke. And yes, you can help me with something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I came here to find a certain mortal. You see I need a special person for this job," Electra replies as she shoots her red tented eyes around the room.   
  
"Who is it you need?" Ceirdwyn asks.   
  
"Need? I need our little friend Astra. Any ideas where I can find her? I hear she is around here a lot," Electra replies. She senses someone behind her and quickly turns. In front of her she sees a girl. She is around 17 in appearance with raven hair and deep brown eyes. She wears black leather, and on her brest plate there is the emblem of the sun.   
  
"I'm Astra," the girl states, "What do you want me to do?" 

* * *

  
The moon rose from its caged prison, defeating the sun yet another time. Electra and Astra rode through the misty forest. They slowed their horses and started to observe their surroundings. "What are we going after?" Astra asks the adult warrior.   
  
"We're after something to wake the bows of Hell and bring forth a power only known to the deceased gods of Olympus."   
  
"Soooo?"   
  
"Ambrosha, the food of the gods. Or at least what's left of em," Electra replies with a devilish grin. Astra straightens her posture and shudders at the thought of being a god.   
  
"So why do you need me? I'm only a warrior in training. I haven't even killed anyone before!" Astra says as she stares off into the darkness.   
  
"You will serve an important purpose to me. Now, lets go. We don't want to run into...trouble." Electra picks up the pace and Astra follows. She isn't sure if she should trust this deadly witch. 

* * *

  
Aphrodite peers into her mirror. She is just serveying how mortals are doing without the gods, when she notices a famillar woman riding on horseback. "Electra!" she exclaims. "Like, oh my gods! I totally have to tell Xena." With that Aphrodite dissapears in a flash of pink light and hearts. 

* * *

  
She reapears in the middle of a dirt road. Comming towards her are Ares, Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve. Xena notices the goddess first. "Aphrodite! What's wrong?"   
  
"It's Electra. Like, I know this sounds impossible, but I totally saw her. Alive." Aphrodite exclaims with a nervous expression. "And she was with another warrior!"   
  
"Another warrior? Who?!" Gabrielle asks in a worried tone.   
  
"Like I don't know. Ask Ares! Electra was totally one of his warriors! Like, who did the wild child hang with?"   
  
"EVERYONE! She never had a certain best friend! She was with Ceirdwyn a lot! Maybe it was her!" Ares hisses in frustration.   
  
"NO! I totally know what that chic looks like! It wasn't her!" Aphrodite screams back at her mortal brother.   
  
"STOP IT!!!" Xena yells above the chaos. The others hault and turn to the warrior princess. "Now listen. She might have been with someone new. The question is, what is she up to?" The others stare in confusion.   
  
"Mother, maybe we should go after her. I mean she's evil. Like I was. She has to be up to no good," Eve states staring at her mother. The others agree. Aphrodite dissapears and the others start off on the long journey to find Electra. 

* * *

  
Electra and Astra ride through a small town. Astra looks off into the distance. What she sees amazes her. "We are not going in there! It's a desert!"   
  
"Exactly. The Desert of Death. No one has returned from it," Electra chulkles.   
  
"And we're going in?! NO! How did they all die?!" Astra asks with wide eyes.   
  
"Well, mostly by sand sharks, and if they make it to the Cave of Life they are usually killed by the priest there. I hear he's hot," Electra replies with a wink.   
  
"Wait! Maybe it isn't worth me going. I mean I'm not trained enough for this! I'll die for sure!"   
  
"No!......No, you won't. I'll protect you. I promise." With the reply from Electra, Astra finds it in herself to venture out into the arid, deadly, death-trap of sand. 

* * *

  
Xena walks into a tavern in a small town that was recently constructed. She walks up to the bar and motions for the bartender to come. He walks over to her and smiles. "Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a certain woman. She's about 5'8" with black eyes and chestnut hair. She carries a sword engraved with dragons and matching dagger set. Also has a whip, and..umm, circular blades on her gauntlets."   
  
"Ohh, the woman with the pretty little kid. Ya, they came in around noon. Wanted directions to the Desert of Death. I don't understand why," the man said with a confused expression.   
  
"The...the Desert of Death!!" Xena exclaims. She turns and runs out of the tavern. She stops when she reaches Gabrielle and the others.   
  
"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asks seeing Xena's expression.   
  
"Electra is heading for the Desert of Death." Ares's eyes light up. He knows what is in those sands.   
  
"What's there that she could want?" Gabby questions.   
  
"Ambrosha! The Cave of Life is there. Inside is ambroshia. But its useless for her to go....someone has to loose their blood inocence to enter. She..." Ares is cut off Xena.   
  
"She has a young woman with her. She must still be inocent. the bartender mentioned her."   
  
"Astra!" Ares exclaims. "It makes since! Astra is a new warrior. She was just recently trained. Electra could use her!"   
  
"Then we better go now." Eve states. The others agree and set off to find Electra. 

* * *

  
Electra and Astra come over a large sand dune. Astra still can't believe she came. All of this was so strange to her. It was her first real journey. "How far do we have to travel?" Astra asks with a half smile.   
  
"Untill we reach the center of the desert. There we can get what we need," Electra hisses. Astra nods and looks ahead of her, what she sees is breathtaking. A fin, like that of a shark is winding its way through the sand. "Sandsharks. Feel like a fight?" Electra asks. She springs off of her horse and readys her six, round blades. They snap into position on her gauntlets and she flings her arms. The blades fly from her arms and slice open the beast as it plumits towards the two warriors. The blades ricochet and come back to Electra at full speed. She raises her hands and traps the blades in their proper place on her gauntlets.   
  
"Whoa!" Astra exclaims. "That was so cool! I thought we were dead for sure!" Electra nods and remounts her horse.   
  
"Lets go!" She says as she kicks her heels sending the horse into a run. Astra does the same and follows. 

* * *

  
Xena and her friends stop at the outskirts of the Desert of Death. Xena looks to her friends and turns. "There isn't any since in us all going. Someone should stay behind." She looks to the others.   
  
"I'll stay. And Eve can remain here too," Gabrielle offers. Xena nods and she and Ares set off into the desert. 

* * *

  
Electra and Astra ride up to a dark cave in the huge desert. Electra gets off of her horse and walks up to the enterence. She stops and turns to Astra. "What's wrong?" Astra asks.   
  
"We can't enter. Watch." Electra takes a rock and flings it into the enterence. The rock bursts into flames. "You wanna go into that?" Astra shakes her head and demounts. "Listen. We have company. Hold on. I'll be right back." Electra leaves Astra and takes off in the direction they came. She crosses a large hill of sand and stops. An evil grin teases her lips. "Hope nothing happens while I'm gone."   
  
Astra turns to look behind her. She comes face to face with a tall man carying a sword. She pauses and then draws her own. "Who are you?" she asks the dark figure.   
  
"I am the priest of light. Sworn to protect this cave and the riches inside," the man states. He charges towards the warrior. They become involved in a fierce battle. Astra blocks his sword and kicks him. He falls to the ground. Without thinking she buries her sword into the mans chest. He lets out a painfull scream. Astra stares down at her victum, failing to notice Electra comming up behind her. She turns when she hears an evil laugh from her so called friend. A huge explosion occurs and a blue light glows from the cave. Inside is all the riches one can imagine, and a table containing the wonderful food.   
  
"Thank you," electra states as she walks inside the cave. She reaches for the immortal food and hears a high pitched war cry. She turns to see Xena and ares galloping to the rescue. "Perfect!" Electra hisses. She picks up the ambrosia with an evil smile, "Now I have a moving target."   
  
Xena flips off of Argo. She takes her sword in her hand. Looking over to Astra, she can't help but flensh. It reminded her of her first kill, and of Gabrielle's. "Give up Electra," Xena tells the warrior. "I can kill gods. You wont win."   
  
"Wont I? No, I think I will. You see as a goddess I'm even more dangerous. I can't be stopped then." Electra takes a chunk of the Ambrosha and begins to slip it into her mouth. Xena takes her chakram and flings it at Electra. It slices her arm and causes her to drop the food. She throws a dagger and gasps as Astra catches it. "What do you think you're doing?!"   
  
"You used me! I wont let you hurt anyone else!" Astra screams. She charges at Electra in full anger. the two go into a sword fight. Electra slices the girls arm and kicks her to the ground. Astra lands next to the Ambroshia. She thinks quick and gulps down a piece before Electra can slice her in two. A purple glow exceeds from her body and she bursts up to a standing position. "Now lets see who is the better fighter!"   
  
Xena watches as Astra throws a bolt of purple fire towards Electra. Electra dodges it and regains her position in the battle. Ares walks up to Xena in amazement. "She'll kill her!" He exclaims.   
  
"We need to let her. If Electra gets hold of that ambrosia we're all dead."   
  
The battle continues untill Astra throws Electra aginst a wall. She creates a fire bolt to finish the job, but Electra devowers a piece of the ambrosia. This time, a red light fills the room. Electra rises and turns around. Her eyes casting a blood red glow around the room. "Now, lets have a real fight," she hisses in a diabolic tone. she flings the girl aginst a wall. Astra rises and swings a bolt in defense. A surge of energy overtakes Electra and she throws a lightning bolt across the room. It destroys the rest of the ambrosia. Ares notices what is happening and throws a large rock at Electra. it causes her to turn.   
  
"Come on! Kill me! You know you wanna!" Ares taunts. Electra flings a bolt at Ares. Astra regains ground and sends one firey bolt at Electra. The bolt takes a new effect and encases the goddess in stone. Ares dodges Electra's bolt, and Xena throws her chakram. It makes the bolt ricochet and head towards Astra. It turns her into a gray, hard, statue. 

* * *

  
Ares and Xena reenter the town. Gabrielle and Eve wait for them at a small tavern. "Mother!" Eve exclaims as she runs to Xena. Xena embraces her in a hug.   
  
"What happened?" Gabrielle asks.   
  
  
"She was turned to stone. Both of them."   
  
"then that means its all over," Eve states in a victorius tone.   
  
Ares walks in, "It's never over. Not with people like Electra." Eve stares at Xena in a worried expression.   
  
"Don't worry. if she does come back, we'll get her. there is always a way to defeat a monster," Xena replies. The group sits down and Xena starts to tell of the long, wild adventure.   
  


The End


End file.
